You Don't Have To Say Thank You
by draromione
Summary: Hermione comes to visit Draco. M for reasons. COMPLETE ONESHOT.


Knock. Knock.

Draco Malfoy was in bed when he heard the delicate knock against the door to his apartment. From the light touches against the wood he could already tell who was standing on the other side. He got up from his bed, only wearing his boxers; a slight bulge where his penis was. Draco walked across the apartment, avoiding his discarded clothes from the night before. He assumed his date had shown herself out; it was already eleven o'clock.

There was another knock, more insistent this time.

'I'm coming,' said Draco lazily. He reached the door and opened it. As he suspected, on the other side was a girl. To be precise, it was Hermione Granger. She smiled as the door opened, seemingly not bothered by Draco's state of undress, and his unruly bed-hair. It was no longer neat and tidy, but wild and sticking up in different places. It would be fair of Hermione to think that Draco must have had some fun last night.

'Draco... Good morning,' said Hermione, walking in to the apartment. As she walked past, Draco eyed her bottom, covered only by a short pair of loose fitting gym shorts. Her torso was covered by a tank top, possibly too big for her, her small nipples already poking through the material. He couldn't make out a bra.

'Morning, Hermione,' said Draco, closing the door and watching Hermione throw herself down onto the end of Draco's corner sofa. She lounged on it, her head tilted to one side, observing him. Draco sat down in the corner, waiting for Hermione to say something. As he did, he felt his cock twitch, and knew instantly his morning wood was coming. He looked around, hoping to shift a cushion over his groin, but found they were all on the floor. Draco closed his eyes briefly as he remembered they had been used for support the previous night. Remembering the night wasn't helping his predicament either, his cock growing rapidly inside his boxers. Hermione raised an eyebrow.

'Something in your pants, Draco?' Hermione opened her legs a little. Draco couldn't decide whether this was on purpose, because she knew full well what the thing in his pants looked like. Or if she was subconsciously aching for a fuck. His hard-on was now almost fully formed, propping his boxers up.

'Yeah, I think there is something in there,' Draco smirked, 'want me to get it out?'

Hermione rolled her eyes.

'Why would I want you to do that?' asked Hermione, crossing her arms over the nipples that were betraying her true feelings.

Draco shrugged.

'Maybe I just want to get off.' Hermione's expression didn't change. Draco sighed. 'Why are you mad with me, Mione?'

Hermione became animated. 'Why? Because you fucked another girl last night!'

'How do you know?' asked Draco, slipping his hand down the back of his boxers, parting them from his arse.

'Because I passed her in the hall on my way up here! And your clothes are all over the floor, and the cushions too!' cried Hermione, her eyes filling with tears.

Draco looked at Hermione. He didn't think it'd upset her. 'You aren't my girlfriend Mione. We've never even discussed going out together.'

'Well maybe I wanted to! I just- You seemed happy where we were... I thought if I mentioned it, you'd stop having sex with me...' mumbled Hermione.

Draco smiled at her. 'Mione, I wouldn't leave you, not ever. You're the best fuck I've ever had.' He slipped his boxers off, and pushed them down his legs, throwing them on the floor.

Hermione eyed his erect cock for a moment, then looked away.

'Sure you don't want this?' Draco smirked and started stroking himself, watching Hermione and imagining having her bouncing up and down in his lap. Hermione found it very difficult, being angry with the love of her life. She could see his hand stroking his length in her peripheral vision.

Draco started letting out soft moans, trying to encourage Hermione to look his way. He wanted her cuddled into his side, naked and gently stroking him whilst they kissed. He was desperate for contact with her, but he didn't want to show it. Hermione's resolve to not watch Draco crumbled after only two minutes. She turned her head to him, and he saw her eyes move up and down, following the movements of his hand around his shaft.

Draco smirked at her, 'Come here, Mione.'

She got up, and walked the short distance to Draco's end of the sofa. She automatically sat next to him, and curled herself up, kicking off her ballet pumps and leaning against him. He put his left arm around her shoulders and slowed his stroking. Draco kissed her forehead.

'Like the view?' he said quietly.

Hermione nodded her head. Then she spoke, equally as softly, 'I want to have angry make up sex...'

'But I'm not angry with you...' said Draco, confused.

'You will be...'

Draco frowned. 'Well before you make me angry, would you care to help me with this?' He wiggled his cock in his hand. Hermione smiled and moved her hand to take over from his. But he stopped her.

'I want you naked...' he breathed into her ear. His voice made her nipples even harder, and she felt a pool of wetness in her panties. She nodded quickly and pulled her tank top off, then wriggled out of her shorts and panties.

Draco's hands instantly started roaming over her smooth pale skin. Her rubbed her bottom, lightly pinched her nipples, and started stroking down her stomach towards her hot centre. But she stopped him.

'Not until you've cum, Draco.'

He shrugged and laid back, Hermione's hand wrapped around his cock now. He groaned as she started stroking him, their bodies still pressed together. Draco turned his head away from his cock, and gently turned Hermione's head with his hand. He captured her lips in a searing kiss, Hermione's hand tightening around him, and moving faster. His tongue licked her lips and then met her own, as she opened her mouth for him. His hand travelled from her cheek to her side, feeling the warmth of her soft body.

Her hand quickened even more, pumping up and down his shaft. He could feel from their kiss that she desperately wanted his cum. Hermione had always loved making Draco cum, and seeing his load leave his cock was always a bonus.

'Mione...' said Draco, breaking the kiss, his voice shaky. She smiled at him, knowing that he was very close now. She rested her head on his strong chest and kept pumping, massaging his balls with her other hand.

Draco groaned as he came. His thick, white load left his cock as it pulsed in Hermione's hand, and it landed on his lower stomach, just above his shaven cock. Hermione grinned to herself.

'Can I lick it up?'

Hermione looked up at Draco, hoping he said she could. He nodded, and she rolled onto her front and began to slowly lick up his cum. Draco held her hair out of the way, and smirked as his Hermione licked up the mess she'd had a part in making.

When she had finished she sat up again, cuddling against him.

'Now, tell me why I should be angry with you.'

Hermione swallowed. 'I- I slept with someone else.'

'Okay... But we agreed that would be okay to do.'

'It was Harry...'

Draco felt his face grow red. The thought that Harry Potter had been with his Mione definitely made him angry.

'With Potter?'

'Yeah... we were at a party, and we got a bit drunk... It was a mistake Draco!'

Draco stood up.

'Please, I'm sorry!' cried Hermione, tears now dripping down her face. 'I didn't enjoy it that much! It's not like it is with you!'

'Spread your legs.' said Draco simply. Hermione's face froze, her mouth half open. But she did as she was told, and sat back on the sofa, opening her legs for Draco.

He knelt down on the floor and grabbed her thighs, holding them tight so she couldn't wriggle away. He lowered his face to her pussy, already glistening with her juices. His tongue flicked out and teased her engorged clit. Hermione started moaning loudly, her desire for Draco increasing with each passing moment.

'Keep quiet!' hissed Draco. Hermione knew he loved being in control when they had sex, so she figured make up sex would be no different. She closed her mouth and tried to stifle her moans of passion and lust. Draco's tongue flicked out again, teasing her hole now. His fingers held her lips open and he licked at her, making her want to cry out to the heavens. But she stayed silent, wanting Draco to be happy, so he'd do everything she wanted to her. His tongue pushed inside of her, and Hermione's hips quivered.

'Draco...' she moaned softly, her fingers running through his hair, making it messier than before. Even though Draco had told Hermione to stay quiet, he didn't mind that she was moaning his name and he smirked. He pushed his tongue deeper and then removed it, sucking on her clit instead. Draco pushed a finger into Hermione's wet pussy, feeling her walls stretching around him. He knew that she'd be tight, as she always was, and that he'd have to stretch her out with something other than his cock before they could fuck.

Hermione's moans started again.

'Hermione...' said Draco, removing his mouth from her clit, and gently adding another finger.

'S-sorry!' moaned Hermione. She had spoken just as he'd pushed into her. 'It's just- _oh god-_ I-' Hermione stopped speaking, not wanting to disobey Draco.

He pulled his fingers out and sucked them lightly, loving the taste of Hermione all over them. Then he pushed them back in, slightly more forceful this time around, but careful not to hurt her. Hermione moaned loudly at the rough entrance, her fingers lightly scratching Draco's head. He could feel his erection coming back on stronger than before, his cock twitching between his thighs. His free hand moved down to his cock, stroking it slowly.

'Ar- are you touching yourself, Draco?' moaned Hermione. Draco nodded his head in her lap. Of course, his tongue was still on her clit, so he ended up licking it up and down. 'I- I think I'm gonna cum!' cried Hermione. Her hips bucked as much as they could after Draco moved his hands to hold them down. She came, and Draco swallowed her juices as they flowed, lapping at them. He smirked at the taste, remembering the time he'd made her cum whilst they were still at Hogwarts.

Draco stood up and sat next to Hermione on the sofa. She was still panting, a sheen of sweat covering her body, and her soft chest rising and falling appealingly. He leaned down and started sucking on her small breasts.

'Draco... don't. They aren't big enough for you... That other girl you were with last night... Her breasts were much bigger,' said Hermione, self-consciously.

'You're perfect exactly how you are, Mione,' muttered Draco as he nibbled on her nipples.

Hermione let out a soft, 'Oh,' and closed her eyes, her hand travelling to Draco's erect cock and stroking it slowly. He moaned against her left nipple and moved himself around her body. She didn't let go of his length until his tip was pressed against her pussy.

'Draco, please... I need you...'

Draco smirked.

'You fucked Potter, Mione. I'm angry with you, you'll need to make it up to me.'

Draco thrust into Hermione's tight pussy, burying himself to the hilt inside. She cried out at the sudden entrance, not ready for his whole cock. Hermione buried her head in Draco's neck, her arms around his back. She moaned loudly as he started to pound into her pussy, his balls making a satisfying slapping sound against her body. He groaned as Hermione's inner walls squeezed him tightly, heightening the experience. Draco knew she was doing this so he'd feel good; he'd always loved it when she squeezed him.

He held her bottom up, so he could get a better angle of entrance, his cock hardly leaving her pussy at the moment. Then he quickened his pace and lengthened his thrusts. Only his tip was left in Hermione's pussy as he drew back, then slammed into her. She cried out each time he did, and tried to meet his thrusts but couldn't manage it.

'F- fuck Draco!' cried Hermione, cumming hard on his cock. Her pussy held him for a moment, and Draco stopped moving, biting her shoulder. Hermione wanted to fuck Draco back, but in this position, with her on her back, she wasn't able to. 'I- let me... Oh fuck... Go on top!'

Draco smirked.

He pulled out of Hermione's tight pussy, his cock covered in her juices. He stared at it for a moment, and he was drawn back to the first time Hermione had cum on his cock whilst he was inside her.

_'Fuck, Draco! I'm gonna cum!' shouted Hermione. Draco started to fuck her as hard as he could, his cock slamming into her eighteen year old pussy. He was sure she was the one for him, and he'd never managed to make a girl cum whilst he was fucking him. Her mouth formed an 'O' shape and her legs wrapped around his waist pulled him closer. She scratched at his back, her pussy squeezing him tightly, not letting him go. Then she relaxed. Draco pulled out of her, and saw his cock. It gleamed in the half-light of their room, the fire crackling. He was covered in her cum, and he felt very proud._

'Want to stay here?' asked Draco, sitting down on the sofa next to Hermione and sucking her neck.

'Yes. Just let me go on top. Let me fuck you and show you how sorry I am.'

Hermione gave Draco a look that clearly said she was aching to be on top and all she wanted to do was please him. He held his slippery cock up so she could easily slide down onto him. Hermione kissed Draco's lips as she swung her leg over him, and took his cock from his hand. She rubbed his tip on her clit as he watched her actions intently. Hermione bit her lip, loving the look of lust and desire written on Draco's face.

She rubbed him on her pussy next, then tentatively asked, 'Draco... Can you suck my boobs?' His eyes flashed up to meet hers, and his mouth was quickly attached to her tits. She moaned happily, and lined his cock up with her pussy. She lowered herself down enough so that her pussy only took in his tip. She took a deep breath, and slammed herself down on him. Her pussy took him all the way in, and she groaned in slight pain again.

Draco sucked at her tits harder as she impaled herself. She quickly started to bounce up and down on his solid dick, her arse slapping against his thighs. The sound filled the room up, and soon there was a steady rhythm of beating skin as Draco began thrusting up into Hermione's hot pussy.

'Keep fucking me Mione!' shouted Draco, his cock throbbing inside her. He was now very glad that he'd masturbated earlier. Draco was sure that he wouldn't have been able to last this long with Hermione writhing and bouncing on top of him.

Hermione planted her feet either side of Draco's thighs and started to hop on the spot. His dick was long enough that he didn't slip out of her as she did, and he groaned in pleasure. Her tits jiggled in front of his face and he had to play with them again. Hermione moaned as Draco's tongue once again teased her hard peaks.

'Draco... -uh- when are you gonna cum?' asked Hermione, still hopping quickly.

'Soon... I think,' answered Draco. He could feel his balls tightening, and his tip was tingling slightly.

Now came the decision of where to cum. Inside Hermione? On her tits? On her stomach? In her mouth? On her face?

'Where did Potter cum?' asked Draco, his face contorting now with the effort of not letting himself cum.

'In my mouth!' cried Hermione as Draco thrust up into her once more. Upon hearing her words, Draco picked Hermione's legs up and so he could slip out of her. He stood up, stroking his cock.

'Sit on the sofa. Open your mouth.'

Hermione did as she was told and sat, mouth open, waiting for more of Draco's cum. She watched him stroke his cock in front of her face, his hand travelling quickly up and down his long shaft. Hermione reached forward and started rubbing his balls, and when he didn't object, ran her tongue along them. Draco held his cock by his tip, perpendicular to his body, allowing Hermione to lick and suck at his balls.

Her small hand started to rub his shaft and Draco let go, letting Hermione work his cock now. She stroked his shaft and sucked his tip. Her other hand started stroking his shaft too, leaving his wet balls. She sucked his head into her mouth and some of his shaft. Hermione felt Draco's cock begin to pulse, and he didn't warn her he was about to cum.

Draco's cum shot out of his cock, straight into Hermione's waiting mouth. Her lips sucked him harder as he pulsed more, releasing more cum from his balls into her mouth. She moaned happily as he gave her the reward she wanted for being his. When he'd finished cumming, Hermione swallowed. She slowly took him out of her mouth and licked his cock clean as it started to go soft.

Her warm tongue ran up and down his shaft, head and balls. Draco moaned lightly, then collapsed onto the sofa. Hermione bent down and continued her kissing of her favourite toy.

'Mione, what're you doing?' said Draco, his voice quiet.

'Saying thank you,' breathed Hermione, making sure her warm breath tickled Draco's tip.

'You don't have to say thank you...'

Hermione sat up and kissed Draco's lips softly.


End file.
